[unreadable] [unreadable] We request partial support for a conference entitled "Proteases in Hemostasis and Vascular Biology" to be held under the auspices of the Summer Conference program of the Federation of American Societies for Experimental Biology (FASEB). The proposed conference is to be held at the FASEB summer conference site in Palm Springs, CA June 2-7, 2007. This conference will be the 8th such meeting in a highly successful series that has been held biennially since 1992. The newer focus of the meeting reflects an evolution of its original genesis as one devoted to structure-function studies of thrombin into the broader arena of proteases and their role in hemostasis and vascular biology. Interest in this area is enormous in view of developments that have further expanded our understanding of the underpinnings of cardiovascular disease. The conference has established itself in the field and enjoys an international reputation for being one in which wide areas of the basic science of the problem including biotechnology and medical issues are discussed in a balanced, informal and highly interactive manner. Some of the most spectacular recent achievements in the area of thrombosis and hemostasis have been first unveiled at previous conferences in this series or have been driven by collaborative interactions fostered by this conference. The roster of invited speakers and discussion leaders who have already agreed to participate is impressive and represents top investigators in the field. These attendees will enhance the stimulating nature of the environment for all attendees and especially junior investigators and trainees. As in past conferences, we will endeavor to promote participation by women and minorities and facilitate attendance by junior faculty, students, postdoctoral fellows and individuals with physical disabilities. The program currently includes a keynote address and 9 sessions: 1. Serine Proteases-Structure, Function and Mechanism; 2. Proteases and Regulation of Platelet Function; 3. Regulation of Protease Function; 4. Protease Signaling in Vascular Biology; 5. Cofactors in [unreadable] Coagulation; 6. Hot Topic Abstract Talks; 7. Coagulation: Clinical Studies and Therapeutics; 8. Fibrinogen, Fibrinolysis and Inflammation and; 9. Proteases-Novel Contexts. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]